Indirecta
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Algo que siempre ha estado molestando a Eli y a Maki es que indirectamente llegan a sentir celos por la amistad de Nozomi y Nico. Se sabe de ante mano que a la Miko le encanta molestar a la idol con el washi washi, cosa que le da celos a Maki. Por otra parte, Nico cuando tiene oportunidad le saca uno que otro sonrojo avergonzando a Nozomi, algo que molesta bastante a Eli.


**Buenas a todos, esta es solo un OS de una imagen que vi, se me hizo muy linda.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Indirecta

.

.

.

.

 _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki_

.

.

.

.

 **NicoMaki/NozoEli**

 **Leve NozoNico/EliMaki**

.

.

.

.

[ Solución al problema ]

Todo parecía estar en orden desde que Eli salió del departamento compartido con su hermana Arisa, el cielo estaba despejado, las aves cantaban y volaban hacía el norte, las flores eran bellas y las personas solo seguían su tan amada rutina.

Ella no era la diferencia, se encontraba llegando a su apreciada academia Otonokizaka, la cual gracias a la idea de Honoka fue salvada de un cierre definitivo, la graduación se encontraba a solo unos cuantos meses pero habían acordado que no hablarían sobre eso.

Una vez cambio sus zapatos, se dirigió hacia su salón, el cual era el 3-2 junto a Nozomi y Nico.

Como lo esperaba, ahí se encontraban ellas, amenamente conversando o más bien la Miko molestando a la presidenta del club, con un suspiró entro ganándose sus miradas y rápidamente unas sonrisas por parte de ambas.

—Buenos días Elicchi~ —a pesar de escucharla todos los días, ella jamás se cansaría de la melodiosa voz que la pelimorada poseía— Nicocchi hizo algo indebido~

—¡Que no hice nada, Nozomi! —se quejó la chica de ojos carmesí resoplando y pegándole suave a su compañera en el hombro— Buenas, Eli.

—Buenos días~ —contestó mientras se sentaba y colgaba su mochila al respaldo de la silla, recargándose con su brazo en la mesa las miro curiosa— ¿Qué hiciste ahora Nico?

Antes de que llegue a contestar, la mayor de las tres le tapó la boca con una de sus cartas.

—Nicocchi está de mano suelta con Maki-chan~ —al escuchar aquello, miro la rusa miro sorprendida y levemente sonrojada a la azabache— Quiere robarle la inocencia~ Pobre Maki-chan~

—¡N-Nico! ¡Eso no se hace! —se levantó dirigiéndose a la nombrada dándole después un zape— Ella es menor que tú por 2 años, pervertida.

—¡No tenías porque golpearme! —mencionó Nico sobándose en donde la había golpeado su amiga— _Se más gentil…_

Esas tres palabras hicieron que ambas chicas se sonrojaran y desviaran la mirada de la bajita.

" _No es de extrañar que Maki se haya enamorado de ella…."_ Pensó Eli mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana por aire fresco.

—Eso sonó sucio Nicocchi…¡Washi washi MAX~! —se escuchó al fondo la voz de Nozomi junto a unos gritos por parte de Nico.

Las clases ya habían terminado, así que las tres se dirigían hacía la sala del club conversando sobre los nuevos pasos que la expresidenta del consejo estudiantil les había puesto, más bien, Nico iba quejándose de que porque Umi era el centro en su nueva canción **WILD STARS** y ella no.

—Vamos Nicocchi, no puedes quejarte de la decisión~ —contestaba la sacerdotista riéndose de su pequeña amiga— Después de todo tu pareja es Maki-chan~

—Eso es cierto Nico, si tú fueras el centro, Umi sería la pareja de Maki~ —apoyo la chica rusa con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Aún quieres ser el centro~?

—…Umi con Maki…—murmuró entre dientes y apretando los puños—Umi puede ser centro mientras no sea la pareja de MI Maki-chan.

—Oh~ alguien esta celosa~ —siguió molestando Nozomi abriendo la puerta del club y encendiendo las luces.

Por otra parte, Eli se dispuso a abrir el salón continuo.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡D-Digo, c-claro que no! —gritó sonrojada y sentándose en su amado lugar cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Lo admitió! —comentó divertida Ayase una vez regreso con ellas, justo cuando se iba a sentar recordó algo—Chicas, olvide el libro que me presto Rin en mi escritorio…

—¿El de los gatos? —preguntó la chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda jugando con su mazo de Tarot— "Los 10 mejores gatos", ¿no?

—Sí, ese —respondió viendo como su amada novia le señalaba que sacara una carta y así lo hizo— Me gusto el "Gato bosque de Noruega".

—Así que también te lo presto…—suspiró la azabache girándose hacía su monitor— La semana pasada prácticamente me obligo a leerlo, aún no sé por qué y sin embargo mi favorito es el gato de Bombay.

—Ire por el libro entonces, ya regreso~ —la ojiazul se despidió de ambas.

* * *

Con libro en mano regresaba al club, pero justo iba dar vuelta se topó con alguien.

—Disculpa… ¿Maki?—la miro extrañada, ¿no se suponía que debería de estar en el club?—¿Por qué no estás en el club?

—Ah, Nico-chan me mando a buscarte, dijo que ya te estabas tardando mucho—contestó jugando con un mecho de su cabello—¿Ese no es el libro de Rin?

—¿También lo leíste?

—Sí, no me hablo por una semana al decirle que no lo leería.

—Oh, ¿cuál es tu gato favorito?—cuestiono curiosa la mayor mientras se dirigían al club, por su parte la menor suspiro cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez el gato de Bombay, no lo sé, es una mini pantera—respondió restándole importancia y la miro con un poco de curiosidad— ¿El tuyo es…?

—Gato bosque de Noruega.

—Buena opción, Rin y Hanayo tuvieron que irse temprano porque ambas están ayudando en un pequeño negocio de la mamá de Hanayo—dijo Maki antes de que lo olvidará—Las chicas de segundo creo que aún tienen trabajo en el consejo estudiantil.

—Entiendo, entonces no habrá prac-…—se detuvo al ver lo que estaba pasando dentro del club—…tica.

—¿Por qué te….?—la pregunta quedo en el aire una vez entro empujando levemente a su senpai— Oh.

Como era típico, Nozomi estaba aplicándole un washi washi a Nico y esta se encontraba retorciéndose y tratando de quitarse las manos de la Miko, pero ninguna había notado la presencia de las otras dos.

—Esa Nozomi…—dijo entre dientes fastidiada Maki y mirando de mala manera a la mencionada— Ya me las pagará…

—Es culpa de Nico…—frunció el ceño mirando la escena, hasta que se le ideo un plan—Maki.

—¿Sí Eli?—aparto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules de la rusa, esta solo la miro coqueta haciendo que captará la indirecta—Oh…

Un golpe se escuchó haciendo que las otras dos salieran de su ensoño, una vez posaron su vista la respiración se les corto.

Eli tenía encarcelada a la joven pianista con un brazo posando al lado de su cabeza y con la otra tomando el mentón de la menor.

— _Maki…hoy estas hermosa…_ —el tono que estaba utilizando la chica rusa era uno sensual, haciendo sonrojar hasta la misma Nico— _Me estaba preguntando si quisieras ir a mi casa esta noche…_

— _P-Pero Eli-senpai…no podemos…_ —la compositora no se quedaba atrás, aunque le estuviera costando horrores no reírse, mantenía su papel de chica timida— _Senpai se enojará conmigo…_

— _No te preocupes por eso…_ —se acercó aún más quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de que sus labrios se toparán— _No tiene porque enterarse…_

— _E-Eli-senpai…_

Justo cuando sus labios iban a topar, alguien se escabullo entre ambas y otra persona más alejaba a la expresidenta de la pelirroja.

—¡Maki es de Nico!—reclamó mientras se aferraba abrazándola y cruzando sus pequeñas piernas alrededor de la cintura a la susodicha— Hmph.

" _Nico-chan es tan linda cuando esta celosa~"_ Sonriente la abrazó también.

—Elicchi es mía…—hizo un puchero mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Eli.

—Lo soy Nozomi~ —le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después corresponder el abrazo.

" _No dejaré que Eli se le acerque a mi Maki-chan…"_

" _Tendré que vigilar de ahora en adelante los ensayos de Soldier Game…"_

" _Nico-chan~ Nico-chan es muy calida~ Nico-chan es mía~"_

" _Al menos el plan funcionó, sino hubiera besado a Maki y ahí si hubiera muerto a manos de la futura gran Idol número 1…"_

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Y esto es todo, espero les haya gustado, tengo un serio problema con el EliMaki y el NozoNico, ambas me gustan mucho, de hecho en inglés existen varios fics en donde Eli siente algo por Maki pero Maki por Nico y Nico por Maki, mi waifu se me queda sola.**

 **Primera vez que no me extiendo, nuevo logro.**

 **Nos vemos :3**


End file.
